


Emotions

by Darkchi13



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: But also kind of stupid, Clay is awesome though, I mean lots, It's supposed to be hidden though, Jack and Clay, Jack being emotional, Jack being really intelligent, Lots of kissing, M/M, Other monks are kind of jerks, Plus sexy times, Seriously he's all over the place, There is a kind of plot, also blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Jack is a very hormonal evil boy genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack frowned in annoyance when Omi used the silk spinner to swing down and chat to his fellow monks.

‘That should be against the rules,’ he thought in annoyance. ‘Nobody should be allowed any contact with anyone else during the showdown.’

He forced himself back to the fight in time to hear Kimiko call him a momma's boy and he scowled.

"Hey, who are you calling a momma's boy?" He shouted down at them annoyed.

Omi turned back towards him and Jack frowned. He did not like that smug look on his round face…maybe he should have used the conch while he was talking to his friends. 

‘Well too late for that now,’ he thought as Omi came swinging up towards him.

He would figure out his plan using the conch right now instead. He found himself being flung back by the bald monk though when he got distracted by the others insults. He hated hearing those thoughts; so like the things he was told by his family and everyone he ever knew. The genius hated the fact that everyone looked down on him. 

"Mind reader conch!" He calls out again in despair and then hears something that makes his heart stutter.

‘Wooee that Jack looks perdier than a Texas sunset.’ 

Jack stumbled back a step in confusion. The boy couldn’t think and he didn’t know what to do. The comment said in a cowboy's drawl had stopped his genius mind point blank. The words just kept repeating itself in his mind and he didn’t even notice when he lost the showdown. He did notice them all staring at him though and swallowed as his red eyes meet a pair of blue ones. 

‘Escape…escape…escape!’ his mind screamed at him.

"Changing chopsticks," he called out quickly and then ran into a small mouse hole. He didn’t have to look at them then or see those blue eyes but it didn’t stop the cowboy’s words that kept running around his skull.

XXX

The next wu to reveal itself was the shadow of fear. Jack would have been happy to just sit it out and let the monks have it until he discovered what it did. There was no way in hell he was letting them discover his fears. He had no desire what so ever to see the monks though, well not the cowboy at least, so it was a good thing he had installed a hyper speed mode in his jet. Using it he made it to the shen gong wu and was already gone before the dragon was even a speck on the horizon. He quickly stored it in his safe and dropped down into his favorite thinking chair to stare at some paper. Instead of working out calculations though his mind was buzzing with thoughts of Clay.

‘He finds me attractive? How is that even possible? No one has ever found me attractive before. Maybe I just imagined it. Yeah that's probably it.’ 

"Perdier then a texas sunset."

‘God damn it. Wait there’s no way this can be real. Clay is the least gay man I know.’ 

"Texas sunset.” 

‘Fuck why can't I get him out of my head? Hmm maybe I should make a machine that can remove thoughts; that would be useful.’

As much as he whined about it though Jack didn’t want to let the memory go. That was the first time he had ever heard someone say something nice about his appearance and he wanted to hold that close. Even if it was a man, and a xiaolin monk, and now he found himself imagining Clay's blue eyes and his muscular form. 

‘Fuck…what am I going to do?’

XXX

He ended up hiding for a couple days; sadly he didn’t have long before the next wu showed up. The Crouching Tiger or something stupid like that. Again he would rather just sit around and let the monks get it but with Wuya screaming in his ear he had no choice but to go. She was already pissed off about the fact that he hadn't used the shadow of fear against the dragons. As much as he would like to see their deepest fears there was no way in hell he was going anywhere near them at that point. Not with his head still full of Clay.

He arrived as soon as he could, unfortunately he had forgotten to fill the gas for the hyper drive so it wasn't as fast as he would have liked. He was still at the top of the mountain and grabbing the wu while the monks were all the way down at the bottom though. So the genius figured that was a plus. He couldn’t see the cowboy from here.

"Seismic Kick Earth!" 

The cliff Jack was standing on immediately began to shudder and break and he let out a scream as he started falling towards the ground, the tiger held tightly in his arms. He knew this was going to hurt but was surprised when he hit warm arms instead. He looked up, right into Clay Bailey's face. Clay's arms were wrapped around him with one of them around his waist and the other resting on top of the wu in Jack's arms. In that split second where they just stared at each other Jack noticed how bright the blue of Clay's eyes are and how muscled his arms feel around him; how good he smelled, like a mixture of freshly cut grass and hay before his face flushed bright red to match his hair.

"Jack Spicer I challenge ya-"

Clay didn’t get to finish his sentence as Jack emitted a girly high pitched scream and jolted from his arms dropping the wu in the process. He didn’t care though and just took to the sky with his heli-bot as fast as he could leaving behind his jet, four confused monks and an angry ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack found himself absentmindedly doodling equations on a sheet of paper as his mind wandered. He could feel his face getting redder in embarrassment as he thought about Clay. 

“JACK!” He jumped at the shrill screech in his ear and groaned. 

“What Wuya?”

Jack’s whole body shuddered as the ghost phased through him. He met her glare with a scowl when she turned to face him. 

“Get off your lazy ass and do something, you’ve been more useless than usual lately. The monks now have the crouching cougar, Lasso Boa Boa, Monsoon sandals, mosaic scale, monarch wings, and the lunar locket.”

Jack felt a pang of guilt that he hadn’t gone out in a while. He’d missed out on several wu because he was a coward. The Moonsoon sandals had sounded really cool too; he’d always wanted to stretch his legs like that.

“Hey, I’ve still got seventeen wu,” Jack said defensively. 

“Yes, compared to their twenty eight,” Wuya replied contemptuously. 

“Fine then, I’ll go do a raid,” he snapped irritably and Wuya released an annoyed snort. 

“Just don’t bring any wu we can’t afford to lose.” She said rudely. 

Jack just huffed and moved away to examine his hidden wu. It was time he got out and did something anyway; he wasn’t a coward and it was time he proved it. In the end he decided to just take the Monkey Staff, Changing Chopsticks and Fist of Tebigong. He waited until dark before he headed over to the monks temple; he wasn’t hoping for a glance of a certain cowboy…nope, not at all. He used the new stealth jetpack and landed quietly in a tree near the vault; the monkey staff ensuring he kept his balance. Jack smiled when he saw Kimiko on guard. He released a sigh, half relieved and half disappointed it wasn’t Clay, and moved closer calculating how far he had to go to get inside and studying how alert Kimiko. He easily got past the dragon of fire using the Changing Chopsticks and started going through the wu carefully. He used a new electronic device he had made to ensure no alarms went off; he always got a thrill when one of his inventions works properly in the field. 

Jack tried to think intelligently as he surveyed the wu; he couldn’t take all of them. That always resulted in immediate retaliation which he doesn’t want.   
Golden Tiger Claws first as it would keep the monks from just appearing in his lab. Jack studied the rest of the wu with a frown. He couldn’t match the dragons with brute strength. The genius sent one last longing look at the Sword of the Storm and instead grabbed the Shroud of Shadows. He knew he needed to play to his strengths and what he was good at was more strategy and stealth than anything else. He slipped the Mind Reader Conch into his bag next, since just the thought of the monks having it made him nervous. He grabbed the Mantis Flip Coin as well since it was small and could go into his pocket; a backup in case the monks got his bag. The Falcons Eye, he slipped into a different pocket from the Mantis Flip Coin. He glanced at the rest of the wu hungrily but decided what he has now will do. He shifted his weight awkwardly and glanced over his shoulder before sighing. He pulled the Fist of Tebigong from his bag guilty and set it in an empty spot. Wuya would kill him when she found out what he had done, but he felt like he needed to leave something as an apology. He snorted mentally in his head and started climbing the stairs out of the vault. 

‘Wooing a monk with Sheng Gong Wu is pretty pathetic,’ he thinks. 

After all the reason he had chosen the Fist of Tebigong was because he knew it was one that Clay liked. He slipped quietly to the entrance and then bit his lip to hold back a curse; he had been gone too long and the guard had changed. What made it worse was the fact that the new guard was Clay. 

‘What do I do?’ Jack worried. 

All of his plans were disappearing from his mind in a panic. He couldn’t take his eyes off the cowboy leaning against the steps up to the building. 

‘Hmm, he has broad shoulders,’ Jack thought dreamily before shaking his head viciously. ‘No, focus Jack. You need to think.’ 

He shifted his weight from foot to foot in thought and a small clinking noise arouse from the bag of stolen wu. It was a quiet noise but in the stillness of the night Jack knew Clay heard it. 

‘Oh shit!’ he panicked as he saw Clay rise to his feet. ‘What do I do? What do I do?’ he thought crazily as he backed into the shadow beside the entrance as Clay entered.

He slowly and quietly tried to slide out the exit while Clay wasn’t looking but the monk whirled around and caught his arm, causing him to let out a squeak of surprise. 

“Spicer?” the cowboy said in surprise as he pulled Jack into the light. 

There was a brief moment when Jack couldn’t breathe; Clay was just so attractive and strong and he was right there in front of him. He managed to nod at him though and forced a grin. 

“Oh hey Clay, what’s up?”

‘Oh god, why didn’t I use his last name like he used mine,’ Jack moaned inwardly before remembering the second half of his sentence. ‘I just said that didn’t I? I’m stealing his wu and all I manage to say is what’s up?” Jack thought mortified. 

Clay for his part just looked confused and he stepped closer to Jack making him stiffen. The cowboys hand was still on his arm, and was warm against his skin. Jack was almost always cold so Clay felt like a furnace to him and his face turned bright red, which was made extremely obvious by his white skin.   
He felt his blush deepening as Clay looked him over and then gasped when the dragon’s eyes landed on the sack that was thrown over his shoulder. He attempted to take a step back but Clay easily grabbed the bag from him. Before the monk could open it Jack jumped into his personal space and snatched it back. 

“Hey, I went through a lot of trouble to steal these without getting caught,” the albino said sharply and then paled at what he had just admitted. 

“Really, Pardner,” Clay said amused and Jack’s blush came back full force at hearing that sexy cowboy drawl so close to him. 

He suddenly realized just how close he was to the monk and swallowed. He glanced up at the dragon but his eyes get stuck on Clay’s lips which were a lot closer then he realized. His red eyes finally rose to peer under Clay’s golden bangs at his blue ones. The air is tense and Jack wasn’t sure who moved first but their lips met and then they were kissing.   
It was Jack’s first kiss and he didn’t know what he was doing, he was running on instinct, but he enjoyed it all the same. A pleased hum vibrated in the back of his throat as Clay moved closer to him and everything faded away into a warm haze of Clay’s lips on his; when they finally break apart Jack could only stare at him with half lidded eyes as he caught his breath. Suddenly his face went a blinding red and before Clay could move he was yanking a wu out of the bag. 

“Shroud of Shadows,” he called in a panic and disappeared, stolen wu and all. 

Clay could only stare blankly at the spot Jack had been standing in before he suddenly swore. 

“Shitfire.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now entering sexy times. Ye have been warned.

Jack stared at a blank piece of paper without actually seeing it. Instead he saw blond hair, blue eyes and muscles. He had spent several days thinking about the kiss and brooding over Clay. Thankfully he was past that stage and into research mode. Sadly research mode had yet to reveal any useful information.

He knew everything he could find out about the earth dragon: where he went to school, family, blood type, birth certificate, SIN number, etc. The albino could easily admit that he could be a little obsessive and Clay had managed to cement himself into the genius's mind.

Point was that he was no closer to understanding Clay Bailey then he was before. He know about him but not the inner workings of his brain. Jack loved science and engineering; he loved knowing how things worked and Clay was a mystery to him.

Jack could understand why he was attracted to Clay. After all the man was handsome, kind and had a sexy accent. It was natural for the weak, albino geek to fall for the gorgeous cowboy. It was not natural for the strong alpha male to fall for a white, gothic nerd. He could not understand how or why Clay was attracted to him. Jack was a genius after all, he knew he wasn't pretty or handsome by anyone's standards.

What he really needed was a way to see inside the cowboy's head. The Mind Reader Conch wouldn't work. It would only allow him to see Clay's current thoughts, no he needed something better.

“JACK!”

The shrill voice successfully dragged him from his thoughts and he scowled.

“Are you incapable of talking without screeching Wuya?”

“Why can't you be doing something productive?” she retorted. “I'll admit, you did a good job with stealing the Wu.”

There was a grudging approval in her voice. It made Jack wonder if it was physically painful for her to praise him.

“But you could be doing something useful right now. You should be learning the monk's fears and weaknesses, not sitting around staring at paper.”

Jack could only stare at her for a moment before he bounced to his feet with a cry of joy.

“That's it,” he shouted gleefully.

“For an evil boy genius I can be awfully stupid sometimes.”

“Don't I know it,” Wuya muttered.

Jack ignored her as he raced to his hidden Wu cache. He quickly dragged out the Shadow of Fear with excitement. After all what better way to learn about a person then via their dreams and fears.

XXXXXX

It was ridiculously easy to sneak into the Xiaolin Temple. One stealth jetpack plus one Shroud of Shadows equals easy entry. No one was guarding the Wu that night; they probably figured he wouldn't come just a couple of days after his first theft. He briefly entertained the idea of stealing more before banishing the thought. He was here to find the Xiaolin loser's fears and learn more about Clay. It was best not to get distracted by other things.

He made his way to the monk's rooms as quietly as possible, which of course resulted in several stubbed toes and one broken vase. Hey, it wasn't his fault he was clumsy. Needless to say Jack was mildly surprised to find the monks still fast asleep. He was sure he would have woken the pests or at least their mysterious master. The guy was supposed to be amazing and yet he never showed up in battle, was hardly ever seen and couldn't even sense a break in at his own temple.

Jack glanced at the sleeping monks and decided to leave Clay for last. It most definitely wasn't because he was nervous, no, he just knew he would need more time to discover the cowboy's secrets.

“Shadow of Fear,” he whispered and entered Kimiko's dream.

By the time he had finished with Omi he was shuddering, partly from suppressed laughter and partly from horror. The shortest monk's dream had bad been incredibly boring, though slightly amusing. Out of the three monks he was the only one that actually sensed Jack in the dream. Kimiko and Raimundo's dreams were so disturbing that they had given him a new idea for an invention.

A machine that could block or erase certain memories. He wasn't sure about the details yet but he figured it could be done; after all there were just some things that should never be seen.

He had to wonder if he was using the Wu properly though. According to Wuya the Shadow of Fear was supposed to let him see a person's deepest fear, and while the Monk's fears were hilarious they were definitely not their biggest fears. Jack forced himself away from those thoughts with a sigh.

'Time to stop stalling,' he told himself firmly.

When he moved to stand beside Clay's bed he could only stare. It was weird seeing the male so defenceless and without his cowboy hat. Clay seemed almost naked without the headgear. Involuntarily his eyes darted down and he exhaled. Clay hadn't seemed the type to sleep in the buff, but it still amused him greatly that the cowboy slept in the monk's uniform. Did these guys not have pyjamas or something?

Jack's eyes traced over Clay's small nose and to his mouth where he blushed. He couldn't let himself think about the kiss; he would lose his nerve if he did. He quickly activated the Shroud of Shadows once more and entered Clay's dream.

His red eyes widened at the sight that greeted his eyes as he landed on soft grass. He hadn't known what to expect in Clay's dream but seeing it made it seem so obvious.

The albino was standing off to the side watching in pure amazement as his cowboy rode a bull. There was this exhilarated happy expression on Clay's face that Jack had never seen before. He became so entranced by the cowboy's excited laugh, the way his thighs gripped the bull and his sparkling blue eyes that he forgot to look around the dream for information. Instead he found his eyes wandering over the blue jeans and cowboy shirt Clay was wearing. Eventually his eyes meandered back to Clay's face only to find the man looking at him.

A slow smile spread across Clay's face and he jumped from the bull's back, somehow avoiding injury, and walked towards him. Jack had barely anytime to panic before Clay was kissing him. The kiss was short but it still left him panting for air as he stared up at the monk. The cowboy was still smiling and his arm slid around Jack's waist to pull him in. The albino's face instantly heated up; before he could even think of pulling away though he froze. Clay had buried his face in Jack's neck and had his lips pressed against the base of his throat. 

The genius swore he could hear several of his brain cells die but all he was capable of was tilting his head back with a gasp.

“You wear too much clothing,” Jack shuddered at the rough Texan voice against his skin.

He didn't get a chance to process the comment because in the next second he had found himself on his back in the grass. Clay had somehow gotten his coat off and was now sucking on his adam's apple. The blonde moved his lips to the side of his neck and sucked a hickey on it as he ripped Jack's shirt off.

The genius didn't know what was happening. It was moving along too fast. There was a tiny part of him wondering what would happen to his clothes. His real body was in Clay's mind after all so would his ripped shirt follow him out. The thought fled his mind as he arched his back with a groan.

Clay had moved his mouth down Jack's chest and was now sucking a red mark on his hip. It would match the one on his throat, Jack realized fuzzily. He threaded his fingers through Clay's soft blonde hair, the cowboy hat had fallen off at some point, and moaned.

He felt his pants tugged down and something warm encase his cock. He had never been touched by anyone other than himself before. It was all too much: the softness of Clay's hair between his clenched fingers, the warm weight settled over him, and the cowboy's mouth sucking his genius right out of him.

His whole body was on fire and he felt like he was burning up when he bucked into that brilliant mouth with a cry of release. He was left panting and tired as Clay started sucking another love mark onto the inside of his left thigh.

“Clay may be a bit possessive,” he thought sluggishly.

His cowboy shifted up, rested his hands on Jack's hips and kissed him again. This was different from the other kisses. Those had been first kisses, tender and closed lips. This was passion and heat and Clay's tongue exploring his mouth. He groaned into the kiss, meeting it with his own passion. He was so lost in the kiss that it took him a moment to recognize the large cock pressing up against his almost erect one. Clay shifted and Jack gasped as he felt the clothed erection rub against his own. He was drowning in sensation and pleasure and as a result didn't notice Clay's hands wandering until he felt them on his bare ass.

The desire fell away to panic then. Jack being who he was had researched how a gay relationship worked and while he was definitely interested he was not ready. Even if he had been there was no way his first time was going to be in a dream.  
The Shadow of Fear activated, pulling Jack from Clay's mind. He found himself besides the bed again with his pants down. Flushing, he quickly pulled them up and grabbed his coat. After one more glance at Clay's sleeping face he left. In his haste and embarrassment he forgot completely about the tattered remains of his shirt scattered around the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack started pacing the moment he landed in his lab. There would definitely be no sleep for him tonight, well what was left of the night. For some reason Wuya was nowhere to be seen; she had been disappearing a lot lately. 

‘It’s okay,’ he told himself. ‘Clay will just think it was a dream.’

Jack shivered, the lab was often cold, and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Oh shit! He had left the tattered remains of his shirt in the cowboy’s room. Well he would just have to go and retrieve it then. Turning Jack, seeing the time on his clock, swore again. He didn’t have enough time to get there before Clay woke up. Jack took several deep breathes to calm himself down.

‘Time to think like the genius you are,’ he told himself.

Jack figured, slash hoped, the other monks would be too scared to come after him. The problem was that he still didn’t know Clay. The cowboy was an unknown variable in his equation and Jack hated those; well he loved figuring them out but he didn’t have the time to do that right now. What would the monk do? Maybe he would come after Jack in anger since the goth had invaded his dream, or maybe he would come for more; Jack had left him rather unsatisfied after all. He couldn’t help but blush at the memory and shook his head to focus. Maybe he would just pretend it hadn’t happened. There were too many maybes for his liking. Jack was a genius; he wanted facts and there were none in this situation.

‘Well the fact that Clay is attracted to me has been confirmed,’ he though as he touched the hickey on his neck. 

Before anything else, though, he needed a shower. Jack got himself cleaned up and in new clothes before upgrading his security…just in case. He could use the other monk’s fears against them if they came. However he still had no idea what to do about Clay. The sad thing was that Jack knew this could go nowhere. The genius was heylin while the monk was xaiolin and neither of them was capable of changing. Would they just keep having these little moments then; kisses in the dark until they beat each other up?

Suddenly an idea struck him, one that, for once had nothing to do with Clay. The other monks would be scared out of their minds. This was the perfect opportunity to steal the rest of the wu. There would be only one guard, granted that guard would be Clay, and he could work his way around that. If he managed to steal the rest of the wu the monks would have to come find him. He would get to see Clay again and surely he would be impressed with how skilled Jack was. He would have to figure out a way to get at the wu without having to face the dragon; he couldn’t fight the man and would probably just jump him instead if they were face to face alone again. Jack turned to survey what wu he had and then grinned as another brilliant idea occurred to him. 

XXX

Jack couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of this before; it was absolutely genius. The goth was currently standing in the monks well, curtesy of the golden tiger claws. Sure the water was almost to his neck and he was claustrophobic as well as afraid of the dark but he would deal. What he meant by dealing was releasing a little whimper and quickly using the serpents tail to slide through the wall before he began to hyperventilate. He slid through rock and dirt until he found himself at the bottom of the vault. Jack resisted the urge to cheer, which would be stupid, and slipped the falcon’s eye over his, well, eye. Glancing up he released a sigh when he saw Clay sitting by the door. He took his time gathering the wu; he would have preferred getting out of there as soon as possible but he knew that ran the risk of noise. He had to make several trips before he had them all and before he left he glanced up at where Clay was. He stood there for a moment thinking, and biting his lip, before leaving the fist of tebigong behind. It would make a good apology for invading Clay’s dream. 

Once he was safely home he finally let out his victory cheer. He had done it; Jack now owned all the wu, and he had managed it without tripping once. He quickly proceeded to hide most of the wu around the house. The ones that he didn’t particularly care about he hid behind several slightly obvious traps. The ones he wanted to keep he hid behind many subtle traps. He kept the monkey staff, shadow of fear, shroud of shadows, eye of dashi, and jetbootsu on him though. He was hoping to avoid as much of the fighting as he possibly could. 

The genius was working on upgrading his jackbots when he heard the alarm go off and he quickly made his way outside. If he allowed the monks to fight in his lab they would destroy the place so he met them out on the grass instead.

“Hey xaiolin losers,” he greeted them cheerfully. 

Of course he was in a good mood; he had stolen all of their wu, and right out from under their noses. He couldn’t help but glance over at Clay; he was hoping the cowboy would look impressed at Jack’s awesomeness; instead here was an indefinable expression on his face. Jack coughed and turned his gaze back to the others. To his amusement and pleasure they were all looking a little nervous and scared.

“Give them back Spicer.”

Jack’s heart gave a thump when he heard Clay speak. There was something wrong with his voice though. It was painfully calm as though he was holding back anger. Jack switched his gaze back to the blond and studied him. The monk was standing tall, as handsome as ever, and was carrying the fist of tebigong. 

“After all the work I went through to steal them? No way,” he said incredulously.

“Then we’ll take them back,” the cowboy said firmly. 

Jack grinned smugly.

“You can try. Shadow of Fear,” he called out before anyone could stop him.

The genius cackled in delight as he watched Omi run screaming in terror. A giant squirrel of all things; it was just too funny. He ended up letting the pipsqueak distract him for too long though and he felt someone crash into him. Once again the goth found himself pressed into the ground by Clay’s weight. This time was different though as the stronger man’s hands were pinning his wrists above his head. The grip was tight enough to be painful and Jack swore he could hear his bones screaming under the assault. 

‘I’ll have bruises tomorrow,’ Jack winced. ‘If Clay doesn’t outright break them.’

He met Clay’s eyes and swallowed nervously. There was anger burning in the sea blue; Jack felt fear, a lot of it, and something else; something that was almost overshadowing that fear; a heat spreading through his lower body. 

‘Clay is sexy as hell when angry,’ he realised. 

“So, uh, hey cowboy,” he said as he strained up against the extremely hard grip.

‘Yeah, nope, not going anywhere.’

“What do ya think yer doin’ Spicer?”

Jack peered up at him in confusion; he didn’t like the pang that shot through his hear at hearing the cowboy use his last name. 

“Being pinned by you,” he said as though it was obvious.

Absentmindedly his body had started arching up against Clay’s body. The man was moving nowhere and was providing some delicious friction that Jack was really enjoying. When he realized what he was doing he turned his head to the side in embarrassment, accidentally exposing the hickey on his neck. Clay’s eyes narrowed when he saw it and his grip tightened even more.

“So ya did take a stroll through my dreams.”

“No!” Jack blurted and whipped his head back to the cowboy. “I mean yes but I never planned on using your fears. I just wanted to learn more about you,” he said quickly without taking a breath.

Clay was studying him closely which made Jack swallow; his throat was very dry all of a sudden and he found himself trying to avoid the monk’s gaze. 

“And? Did ya find anything?”

“Ah, well, no,” Jack admitted. “I got a little distracted.”

His face reddened at the memory and to his delight he noticed a smile slowly appearing on Clay’s face. 

‘At some point I’ll have to look into these weird feelings Clay inspired,’ Jack thought. ‘But not today.’

The young genius could still hear Omi’s screams in the background so he knew the fight was still in his favor, but he wouldn’t be able to win the battle if he continued to be pinned by Clay. So, no matter how good the warrior above him felt, he needed to escape. It turned out that Jack didn’t actually have to do anything because Raimundo came flying through the air and knocked Clay off of him. Jack, taking advantage of the moment, rolled to his feet. 

“Jetbootsu,” he called out and jumped into the air.

He made sure to stay well above their heads as he glanced around.

“Jackbots,” he said absentmindedly as he surveyed the battle ground. 

A huge swarm of the robots surrounded Clay to keep him busy, and away from Jack, so the goth could concentrate. The other monks were still busy running from their fears. A giant squirrel, doll, and a…jelly fish thing.

‘And the monks call me messed up,’ he scoffed.

Jack pulled out the eye of dashi and took careful aim. He released a cheer when raimondu went flying. The Brazilians clothes were singed as was his hair and, to Jack’s delight, the monk was limping when he pulled himself to his feet. Raimondu was always the biggest jerk towards him; Kimiko was the next so Jack took aim at her. It took several tries but he managed to hit her as well. 

‘Really should use that archery range Mom has out back,’ he thought.

He had never bothered, since his Jackbots tended to do the fighting for him, but it might help improve his aim. He almost felt bad taking aim at Omi; the little cheeseball was pathetically nice sometimes. A loud crunching noise distracted him from the little monk before he could take aim. Turning around his happy face turned into a scowling one. A little ways away Clay was pummeling his Jackbots with the fist of Tebigong. 

“You shouldn’t be using my present to attack my creations,” Jack scolded the other monk, making sure to float a good distance above his head. 

His whole body stilled as Clay shot a venom filled glare at him. 

“I’ll use yer gift however I like,” he growled and Jack backed away quickly.

It looked like his cowboy had some anger to work out; Jack was more than happy to leave him to it. His scowl reappeared when he turned around. It looked like the other monks had finally developed a strategy. They had switched their fears so as to more effectively fight them. Jack managed to hit them a few more times with the eye, cheering each time, but it was hard. Even tired and wounded the blasted monks were fast. He was still pretty proud of his aim though and was definitely planning on practicing the skill. Unfortunately, for Jack, they managed to defeat their fears which then proceeded to fade away.   
Jack had been improving his robots, which was why they had managed to hold off Clay, but they were still not strong enough to handle all of the monks. He laughed nervously when all four turned to look at him. 

“Wow, would you look at the time; I have, um, some stuff to do so, uh, see ya,” Jack said edging, well technically, floating backwards.

The genius let out a yelp and flew to the side when Omi jumped at him.

‘How can they jump so high,’ he though worriedly as he dodged another kick.

Jack felt something wrap around his foot and he released one of his patented girly screams as it dragged him down. He fully expected to hit the ground but instead landed with a whumph in Clay’s arms.

‘Hopefully this doesn’t become a habit,’ Jack thought as he anxiously looked up. 

He breathed out when he saw that the anger was mostly gone. The monk must have worked it out on his robots. The genius felt a pang of hurt for his poor babies lying in pieces all over the yard. Clay made quick work of tying Jack’s hands behind his back, making the albino wince. He had forgotten about the pain during the fight but his wrists were pretty damaged. There was a flash of, what might be, guilt on the warriors face but he quickly turned his gaze on the other monks.

“I’ll watch em,” he said. “Ya’ll go search the mansion.”

Raimundo and Kimiko were both glaring at him angrily. Their clothes and hair were burnt pretty badly he noticed with delight. Kimiko was better off, being the dragon of fire, but Raimundo looked awful. The previous mentioned man sneered at Jack before nodding.

“Yeah, he’ll be least likely to run from you; the fucking queer.”

They headed into Jack’s house as he stared after them. Clay had him held from behind so the albino had to tilt his head back to look at him

“What was he talking about?” he asked angrily. 

His answer was Clay’s mouth crashing down on his and Jack groaned. His angle was terrible and his neck hurt but the cowboy seemed to enjoy being in control. When the monk pulled away Jack whined in annoyance. He was breathing heavily and scowled at him. 

“Ya don’t have ta do this Jack,” Clay said suddenly.

Jack pointedly ignored the little burst of happiness at hearing his first name uttered from the other man’s lips. Instead he studied Clay carefully. The monk had let out a little bit of rope so Jack’s hands were still tied but he was on a bit of a leash. This allowed him to turn to face the other more easily.

“Don’t have to do what?” he asked cautiously.

“This.”

Clay waved his hand at the surrounding area.

“Ya don’t have to be evil,” he explained.

Jack just stared at him so Clay continued.

“Ya could come with us to the temple. Yer not very good at bein’ evil Jack but yer talents could help a lot of people.”

The genius was torn; all he had ever known was evil, but on the other hand Clay was right. He wasn’t very good at it; how often did he win? The rare time he did manage a victory the monks defeated him shortly after which rendered his win null and void. And if he did go with them he would get to see more of Clay; there would be less of this sneaking around.

“Well, this was not what I was expecting,” a smooth voice said.

Jack, gladly taking the distraction from his thoughts, looked up. Standing before him was a young man with long black hair; there was a greenish hue to it and he was wearing armor. Jack recognized him immediately. 

“Chase Young,” he squealed and tried to step forward.

Tried and failed thanks to the short leash Clay had him on and he stumbled instead. He managed to turn it into a shaky bow and was rather pleased with himself.

“You’re Chase Young,” he breathed. “Chase Young is in my backyard.”

Any thought of Clay’s proposal fled his mind as he stared at the legend in front of him.

“You’re my idol.”

“What in tarnation are ya doin’ here Chase?”

There was a venomous tone in Clay’s voice that Jack had never heard before. It made him shiver as he looked between the two of them.

“Wait? You know him?” he asked jealously.

“I heard that someone stole all the wu,” Chase replied, ignoring Jack’s earlier ramblings.

“That was me,” Jack quickly inserted.

Chase’s eyes slid over the genius slowly causing Clay to growl.

“I’m not overly impressed.”

Jack visibly dropped in disappointment and sadness.

“However-”

Jack’s head raised back up as he stared at Chase hopefully.

“-You are not completely hopeless. There is a little potential.”

The man’s golden eyes flickered towards Clay. Jack was too excited to notice but the monk glared back. Chase’s lips twitched up in a smirk.

“I don’t take disappointment well,” he warned Jack before disappearing.

The albino stood still for a moment before turning his head to look at Clay. There was a huge grin on his face and the young man was practically bouncing.

“Did you hear that Clay,” he said excitedly. “Chase Young, my hero, is giving me a chance.”

“I heard all right. It was louder than a summer storm,” Clay replied grimly. 

Any more conversation was cut off as the other monks returned. Jack couldn’t help but cackle when he saw them. They all looked horrible; Raimundo had a bleeding cut on his cheek- 

‘Probably from one of my arrow traps.’

\- And Kimiko was limping heavily on her right side.

‘Must have stepped on the nails,’ Jack grinned inwardly and outwardly. ‘Sometimes the old ones are the best.’

Omi, to his disappointment, was relatively fine; some bruises and cuts but nothing major. Still this was the most damage he had caused the monks in, well, ever. Raimundo stepped forward and punched him hard in the stomach causing Jack to lurch forward with a pained groan. He probably would have fallen if the rope wasn’t holding him up.

“Fucking bastard,” the monk snarled. “You better hope this doesn’t scar.”

Jack laughed through his pain.

“What? Don’t want to ruin your pretty face,” he mocked sarcastically.

Raimundo answered with another punch; this one to Jack’s face. The goth winced as he felt his lip split and his eye bruised almost instantly. At least his nose wasn’t broken.

“We should take em back to the temple.”

All eyes, including Jacks, focused on the cowboy. 

“What? Why?” they all chorused at the same time.

The monks in anger, even omi looked angry, Jack noticed uneasily; Jack with honest confusion.

“If we leave em he will jus’ do this again. Better to keep an eye on the varmint.”

Jack looked between the monks in disbelief.

“You can’t kidnap me,” he said. “You’re the good guys.”

To his alarm there was a devious glint in Raimundo’s and Kimiko’s eyes. 

“Yes, keep an eye on him,” the Brazilian sneered. 

Jack did not like the sound of this at all. He turned his eyes to Omi hopefully. The dragon of water was usually the easiest to persuade but the monks was looking far too thoughtful for his liking. 

“Yes, I can hear your reasoning friend Clay.”

“What reasoning,” Jack protested. “What are you going to do? Lock me in your dungeon?”

The last bit he said sarcastically.

“Yes,” Raimundo said and Jack stared at him.

“Wait…you have a dungeon?”

“Of course we don’t you moron,” Kimiko replied condescendingly. 

“Bet I could make one though,” Raimundo added with a smirk.

‘They were serious,’ Jack realized in horror.

“You can’t take me like this,” he said trying, and failing, to keep the tremble out of his voice. “I am not wearing that stupid monk suit. At least let me grab some clothes and my toothbrush.”

He adapted the best puppy eyes he could and turned them on Omi. He heard Raimundo scoff scornfully but they seemed to have an effect on the smallest monk. 

“Ah, well…”

“I’ll take em,” Clay offered.

“Good,” Omi beamed. “Clay will help Jack lose clothes.”

Jack’s face turned bright red and Raimundo broke down laughing.

“I think ya meant find clothes pardner,” Clay said in amusement.

The cowboy led Jack into the mansion and the goth couldn’t resist a grin when he saw the arrows struck in the wall. Clay turned towards the basement but Jack shook his head. 

“My bedroom is upstairs,” he said.

The genius couldn’t get far; Clay was still holding onto the rope attached to his wrists. 

‘I’m like a dog on a least,’ he thought annoyed.

He was very much aware of the monk’s heat at his back and he came to a stop in the middle of a hallway. There was a painting of his grandma on the wall and the albino let out a breath.

“Were you serious before?”

Clay tugged on the rope, turning Jack to face him. It made him feel even more like a dog but, somehow, it was exciting when Clay did it. 

“More serious than a farmer in a drought,” he replied.

Jack made a face at the phrasing of the answer before looking Clay in the eye. He was short enough that he could see under the hair and hat into his blue eyes.

“Will you let me come in my own power?” he asked, holding out his arms.

Clay stared at him for a moment before stepping forward. Jack held his breath as the monk gazed at him before nodding slowly. The goth broke out in a grin when the cowboy untied him and immediately stepped forward to kiss him. He hadn’t planned on the kiss, it had just happened, but it was only supposed to be a thank you kiss. Clay took that sweet kiss and turned it dirty. 

The cowboy’s arms wrapped around Jack’s waist and he dragged the genius against him. Jack gasped and Clay took advantage of the open mouth causing him to moan. The monk was warm and hard against him and he felt amazing; Jack’s hands slid up, knocking the cowboy hat off, to tangle in the taller man’s hair. The kiss went on until Jack managed to gasp a breath and back away a couple steps. He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself as he was feeling a little wobbly. Looking up, his breathing still heavy, he saw ruffled blonde hair and lust in those blue eyes. Jack took a moment to catch his breath before stepping closer to his cowboy, dragging his hand along the wall. He looked Clay in the eyes, red on blue, before smiling sadly.

“Sorry Clay,” he said and pressed a button hidden behind his Grandma’s painting. 

A trap door opened beneath the cowboy’s feet and he vanished down it with a yell.

“Security code: Lockdown,” Jack said clearly and thick sheets of mental descended over the doors and windows. 

The genius raced downstairs to his lab and turned on the camera and microphone located outside. He got there just in time to see Clay picking himself up off the ground. He was missing his hat, it had fallen off upstairs he remembered, and there was murder in his eyes. 

Jack almost took a step back, in fear, when Clay headed towards the mansion; the monk had grabbed the fist of tebigong on his way and looked like he was going to bash his way back in. The thought worried Jack; he had tested the defenses against everything from gunfire to battering ram, don’t ask how he had managed that, but he hadn’t gotten the chance to test them against the sheng gong wu. Before he got to see a live test though, the other monks stepped forward.

“Woah cowboy,” Raimundo said. “Jack’s not worth it.”

“He’s way annoying,” Kimiko added.

“If he pops back down, we will just defeat him again,” Omi said confidently. 

“Sides, I don’t want to deal with his annoying voice at the temple,” Raimundo finished.

Jack held his breath; there was a tiny flame of hope inside him as he watched Clay’s face.

“Yeah, I reckon yer right,” Clay responded after a moment and the flame died.

Jack knew he was annoying; pretty much everyone he ever met told him so. Still…he had hoped Clay was different; that the cowboy had liked him for him. Clay Bailey left to return to the temple with anger burning inside him and Jack Spicer sat on the ground, leaned his back against the wall, and tried not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack spent far too long, in his opinion, sitting against the wall. He finally rose, took a shower, and went to bed. He hadn’t had a lot of sleep lately and he was feeling exhausted; both emotionally and physically.

When he finally woke he simply laid there for what felt like hours before finally rising. He didn’t do much for the next couple days; he just tinkered with his robots and doodled equations. It wasn’t till he was looking through his collection of mechanical essays and found a picture of Chase Young that he woke up. The picture had been clipped from a really old obscure history book; it was in black and white but it didn’t stem the immortal’s attractiveness one bit. Reality came crashing over him and Jack straightened up.

“What have I been doing?” he thought out loud. “I’ve been mooning over Clay like some stupid teenage girl.”

The genius looked in the mirror, really looked, and winced. His face was one massive bruise and when he lifted his hand to touch it he noticed his wrists were heavily bruised as well. First thing he was going to do was shower, then he was going to work on a plan; Chase had given him a chance and he wasn’t going to waste it. Any more then he already had at least.

At least no new Wu had been revealed so he hadn’t missed anything important.

“Nothing keeps Jack Spicer down,” he announced to the room. “Not broken bones or bruises and certainly not cowboys.”

XXX

Jack took a look at the wu he still had and smiled. He had allowed the monks to find a fair amount of them; the ones he didn’t need or use. The genius had let them keep all the transportation ones for instance; he didn’t really need them since he had a submarine and a jet.

‘Which reminds me,’ he thought. ‘I need to go retrieve my jet.’

It was still in the forest where he had ran away like a little girl and he didn’t want to think of that so he returned to surveying the wu. He had hidden some of them so well the monks hadn’t managed to find them. The Golden Tiger Claws for example but he had also kept the Orb of Tornami, Sword of the Storm and Star of Hanabi. The genius would probably never use them but it was best to keep them out of the monk’s hands.

He spent the next couple days immersed in his robots; he had just finished a new kind and was working out the kinks. He also improved his Jetpack to make it faster. His wu detector went off a week later and was followed by-

“It’s the Gills of Hamachi,” Wuya gasped from behind him and Jack jumped.

“Don’t do that,” he scowled as he pressed a hand to his heart. “Where have you been hiding?”

“None of your business,” the ghost snapped back. “Now let’s go.”

XXX

Jack couldn’t help but grin; skating circles around Omi just made everything seem better.

“Now I feel kinda bad about making a robot out of her juicer.”

He was firmly ignoring the other monks; pretending they weren’t there though he did feel a little burst of pride when Clay complimented his jump. It was nice being able to do something better than the monks. They were faster and stronger but he was a better skater; Jack would accept and enjoy the little wins. He skated backwards, because he’s awesome like that, to keep an eye on Omi. Even with the skill advantage he knew better then to underestimate the tiny monk.

“Lasso Boa Boa.”

Jack easily twirled to the side with a laugh.

“That the best you got cheeseball?” he taunted. “You’re hardly a cowboy.”

He forced his eyes to stay on Omi and not to stray to the other monks as he said that. In the end he was still surprised when he won as the event didn’t happen often enough and he was unused to it. He turned to Wuya with a grin while holding his new wu and she nodded.

“Good job Jack, now let’s go.”

Jack turned to the monks to gloat but stopped. They were all surrounding Omi and comforting him. He felt his grin falter and instead stepped back to let a Jack-Bot lift him up.   
He had just been about to leave when he heard a loud splash. The genius looked back and gawped. There was a girl in the water, a mermaid, he realized a moment later. He watched amused as she flirted with Raimundo but quickly scowled when she turned that smile on Clay. His cowboy blushed and Jack felt anger rise within him.

‘Clay blushed,’ he fumed. ‘For her.’

He was distracted from his angry thoughts when a large mass of fur attacked the girl.

‘A man,’ Jack saw.

Talented too as he was fighting all the monks and managing fairly well but Jack knew how soon a battle could turn when facing those losers. The genius didn’t think before having one of his robots pick lift him up.

“What be this?” the man growled.

“This be Jack,” the boy genius told him. “Let’s talk.”

XXX

Jack watched delighted as the man, Klofang, threatened Wuya. 

“So what’s the deal with the mermaid?” he asked.

“She ain’t no mermaid,” was the growled response. “She be a monster.”

Jack thought about that for a moment before deciding it didn’t matter; she had made things personal and it didn’t matter which side she was on.

“I can help,” he began but got no further since the larger man lifted him by the neck.

“I need no help.”

“I know where you can find here,” Jack wheezed.

XXX

“You did good Jack,” Klofang said.

Normally Jack would have felt overjoyed that this badass had used his name but he was too busy scowling. In the distance he could see the mermaid and how she had the monks all wrapped around her little finger. He didn’t care what she did to the others but how dare she look at Clay that way. 

“We wait for dark.”

“Fine by me,” Jack growled.

He’d rather hurt the bitch now but he could understand the logic in waiting for the night.

XXX

It was dark and Jack waited quietly; contrary to belief he wasn’t afraid of the dark. It allowed him to hide, as well as an albino could, and it gave him comfort. No one could see his weirdness when it was dark. 

‘Night is for the evil,’ he decided.

The boy genius sneered at the group of monks below him before using one of his new inventions. It sliced clean through one of the monk’s towers sending the top crashing to the ground and lighting it on fire. He couldn’t help but cackle as he sent his Jack-Bots down. That had been awesome and it definitely deserved an evil laugh. He knew he would rather be dealing with the siren but he could admit Klofang knew more about her so he was happy to play distraction. 

Of course the distraction didn’t last long as the males ran off to save the ‘damsel in distress’. He considered going after them but he was a little busy with Kimiko.

“Maybe I should have taken out that fire policy on my robots,” he muttered as Kimiko completely destroyed them. 

“What’s going on?” Wuya asked and Jack glanced at her confused. “You’ve actually been useful lately,” she continued.

“Let’s just say I have some new motivation,” Jack replied.

He slipped on the Shroud of Shadows so he could listen in on what the monks, now re-gathered, were saying. Jack couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he heard their stupidity. There was also a flicker of rage, to be added to his current anger at the mermaid, for stealing the Fist of Tebigong. That had been his present to Clay and how dare she touch it. 

“You sure you lot are the good guys?” Klofang asked and Jack grinned.

That had been exactly what he had been thinking.

“At least she doesn’t have the Golden Tiger Claws,” Kimiko said and Raimundo coughed.

“I may have mentioned that Jack had them.”

He glanced around at the other monks and shrugged.

“I thought she wanted to hear battle stories.”

“We’ve got to get to her before she finds Jack,” Kimiko exclaimed.

“Yeah, that loser will hand the claws right over,” Raiumundo continued.

Normally Jack might have been offended, except not because he probably would have done exactly that, but he was too busy plotting.

‘Excellent,’ he cackled mentally. ‘The bitch won’t know what hit her.’

It got even better when Wuya explained what the next wu was. She was eyeing him strangely; probably because this was a side of him she had never seen before. Jack didn’t notice though as he was too busy working on a plan. It depended on him reaching Dyris before the monks did so he quickly grabbed his supplies and off he went.

XXX

The siren went to get the beetle first which was exactly what Jack had expected. No doubt Raimundo had told her about him and so she thought he would be an easy mark. The monks hadn’t arrived yet which was probably thanks to the several hordes of Jack-Bots he had sent to keep them busy. He had them wait in turns so that five minutes after the first batch was defeated a new one would attack; he also sent some of his new robots to keep them busy under water. 

The genius was waiting for her when she came up from the water. She had the Tunnel Armadillo and the other wu were placed in the back.

“I knew you would get them all,” Jack exclaimed. “I can’t believe I was helping the good guys,” he fumed as she stared at him.

“So you must be Jack,” she said sweetly. “You’re much handsomer then I expected.”

Jack didn’t have to fight his urge to look away. It might have looked like embarrassment but he was actually trying to hide his smirk. Her charms might have worked on him once but the genius had discovered he preferred stronger men. Her weak, helpless, woman act wasn’t going to work on him.

“I heard what the monks were saying. You need the Tiger Claws right?”

The mermaid smiled and leaned forward so her top half was resting on the ice, exposing some cleavage.

“You’re very smart Jack,” she simpered.

“You have no idea,” he said with a grin.

He heard the monks surface and knew he would have to act quickly.

“I have it here,” he said,

When she reached out her hand to take the wu Jack seized it and plunged a needle into her arm. She let out a cry of shock when he inserted the liquid into her blood. The genius watched eagerly as the girl’s eyes dimmed slightly and her struggles ceased. He could hear Klofang keeping the monks back, which he was very grateful for, so he focused all his attention on the siren in front of him.

“I’ve been working on some new robots recently,” he said conversationally. “I call them Shark-Bots,” the genius continued. “Of course to create them I had to study live sharks.”

He dangled the empty syringe in front of her face.

“This is what I used to keep them docile; I didn’t want to lose an arm after all. Of course I made a couple adjustments for you since I’m not sure how your other form will effect it.”

He leaned forward so he could better meet her eyes. They were showing fear; no doubt this was the most vulnerable she had been in a long time.

“Now I have some things I want to tell you. One: you don’t touch what’s mine. Two: you don’t look at what’s mine and three: you sure as hell don’t flirt with what’s mine,” his voice had descended into a snarl with his last note.

The genius took a second to catch his breath; he didn’t notice how the iceberg was dead silent.

“Now, I would love to deal with you myself but Klofang has been waiting a very long time and I think it’s his right.”

He stood, dusting his pants off, as Klofang moved by. The larger man rested his hand on Jack’s shoulder for a moment and looked down at him.

“Ya would have made a fine hunter Jack.”

“Thanks,” Jack grinned as he stepped back.

He was feeling a lot better now that he had dealt with Dyrus. So much stuff had been happening lately and this had been a wonderful way of relieving his stress. A hand settled on his shoulder and he whirled around. The monks where all staring at him with wariness, shock, or disbelief. Jack looked down to the hand on his shoulder and then followed it up to its owner’s face. Clay was watching him with an odd expression on his face.

‘They heard everything,’ Jack realized.

“Well shit,” is all that came out of his mouth.

He tore his arm free from Clay’s grip and ran; he heard the monk yell something but he was too busy, jumping off the iceberg, to hear what. He activated his jetpack before he could hit the water even though he kind of wanted to drown in it. 

XXX  
Far away a golden pair of eyes had watched the whole scenario. The lips attached to the eyes tilted up in a smirk.

“Interesting,” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love bad ass Jack...and sad Jack, weak Jack, embarrassed Jack, etc. Basically I love all kinds of Jack. Can we talk about how Omi gave up in this episode. He just sat down by the iceberg and gave up. Also yeah I took some dialogue from the episode. Some of those lines don't belong to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack ran a grease soaked hand through his hair with a scowl. How had this become his life? Everything was supposed to be simple; fight the monks, collect the Wu, and take over the world. Now there was Clay who was completely messing with his hormones; Jack had never gotten so possessive over someone and he didn’t like it. He had felt so angry; it had been a cold fury but at the same time it had burned, it made no sense, and it was all Clay’s fault. 

Not to mention his hero Chase had appeared right in front of his eyes. The man, if you could call him that, was just as powerful and gorgeous, even more so then the pictures showed and Jack didn’t know what to do. The warlord was giving him a chance and there was no way the genius was going to mess it up; the attractive cowboy would have to wait. 

There were three things he needed to do. One he needed to be stronger, two he needed to be faster, and three he needed to be smarter than the monks. 

‘Well number three can be checked off,’ he thought smugly.

He definitely had the monks beat in the brain department. There wasn’t a lot he could do about number one yet but he could word on number two. The first step to that would be making sure he could get to the Wu before the monks. That meant he needed to get his jet back.

Jack turned from the robot, he had been trying to fix, to his computer. His fingers flew over it as he brought up the tracker he had installed in his jet. 

‘I wonder if I could make this holographic,’ he mused.

Visions of information just floating in front of him anywhere he wanted filled his mind for a moment and he let himself consider the idea until the information on his computer fully opened; so about two seconds. Jack really needed to work on the internal processing speed; that was much too slow.

All ideas fled from his mind when he saw the location of his jet. The blinking dot was located beside a temple, a very specific temple. Jack gave into the urge to drop his head into his hands unknowingly getting grease onto his face and in his hair.

“How did they even get it there?” he whined. 

Could one of them fly? Raimondo, the jerk, was technically the dragon of air. Jack snorted at the thought; he could fly circles around that idiot. It was safe to say that neither Omi nor Clay would have the talent, or disposition, required to pilot the jet.

‘Maybe Kimiko,’ he thought. ‘She is a rich girl, her dad could have got her lessons.’

The genius was very tempted to just use the golden tiger claws, but he didn’t want to lose them to the monks if things went sour. He was also considering just leaving it but then he would need to build a new jet and he didn’t have the time for that. So it was with a resigned sigh that the genius went to get his jet pack. 

XXX

Jack eyed the area warily; he was currently perched in a tree after a couple hours flight. He’d taken the time to practice his dives and spins which he had enjoyed. His jet was off to the side of the temple and there didn’t appear to be any security; he didn’t see any monks either. The vehicle looked fine too, no damage that he could see; the albino was really hoping it was still gassed up. 

Jack slipped on the shroud of shadows and moved towards it. He was just about to congratulate himself on not getting caught when the shroud was tugged off and he found the jet at his back. Standing casually in front of him, with his hands in his pockets, was Clay.

“I knew ya’d come back for it.”

The genius stared at him blankly. 

“But how?”

“Ya may have been wearin’ the shroud but yer still you.”

Jack continued to stare at him and the monk’s mouth twitched up.

“I heard ya trip over a rock,” he chuckled.

The albino felt his cheeks heat up. Well, that was embarrassing. He did a visual check of the area before turning his eyes back to the handsome monk; the monk he had hoped to avoid. 

“It’s just me,” Clay confirmed. “Now why don’t ya tell me what happened last time; with Dyrus.”

Jack gulped and shrugged.

“I’d rather not,” he said and then darted to the side in an attempt to escape. 

Clay caught the back of his coat and easily dragged him back. He stepped closer into Jack’s personal space and the albino swallowed again. He was all too aware of the cold metal behind him and the warm body in front of him. The genius felt dizzy; what was he supposed to say? He didn’t know himself, he had just been so angry. The sight of her flirting with Clay had filled him with rage, more than he had ever felt and Jack didn’t do that. He’d never gotten so emotional over a person before. Sure over his robots, they were his family, but over someone that had warmth and breathed? Never. 

Clay studied him for a moment before snorting. 

“Yer a mess Jack.” 

The albino was just about to respond angrily because, here he was panicking, and that was rude. He froze when the cowboy reached up to stroke a thumb over his cheek and Jack’s breathing hitched. The movement was tender and affectionate which Jack really wasn’t used to and he had no clue how to deal with it. Clay pulled his hand away and showed him the smudge of grease on his fingers and Jack felt himself turn red. He probably had it all over his face too.  
This whole situation was bizarre and he didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t understand and he hated not understanding. Machines and equations he got; physics, math and engineering, biology too, but none of that helped him here. Emotions didn’t respond to any math equation he could study. His eyes snapped up when Clay took a step forward, placed his hands on either side of Jack’s head, and pressed his body close.

“Yer thinking,” he murmured startling a laugh out of Jack.

“I have a tendency to do that,” he responded and this time Clay was the one that laughed.

Jack basked in the warmth of that sound for a moment before he found himself being kissed. Clay was gentle; his mouth moving softly against Jack’s and the genius decided it was way too romantic for his taste. 

‘Fuck that,’ he decided. 

He slid his hands up to feel the monks shoulders, let out an appreciate hum, and arched his body up against the others before biting Clay’s bottom lip. The reaction was almost instant; his cowboy released a low growl and pressed closer. His hands slid down, gripped Jack’s thighs, and hoisted him up. The genius let out a yelp as he was easily lifted and 

Clay stepped in between his legs; his body held Jack’s up so he didn’t have to worry about falling. Not that he was worried about anything at the moment; he was too busy having the daylight kissed out of him. His arms went over Clay’s shoulders so he could feel his muscular back. 

‘I might have a thing for strong shoulders,’ he thought dazedly. 

They took a break to breath and Jack let his head fall back to hit the, blessedly cold, metal behind him. He felt a surge of pride that he had reduced Clay to heavy breathing. Then their current positions came back to him and that pride shifted into embarrassment.

“You can let me down now,” he said; not squeaked because Jack Spicer definitely doesn’t squeak.

“No,” Clay responded lazily even as his hands went to the back of Jack’s thighs to position him better.

Jack might have felt annoyed at how easy the monk was holding his weight up but he was too distracted by the touch.

“I rather like ya here,” his cowboy continued. “And now ya can’t escape me.”

That made Jack swallow dryly, he probably shouldn’t be turned on, and he was definitely contemplating kissing his monk again.

“The others think I should seduce ya,” Clay said casually and Jack coughed.

“What?” he spluttered.

“I told ‘em I wouldn’t use ya like that.” 

Jack wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or disappointed at that. Emotions were hard to concentrate on when Clay had decided to suck on the side of his neck. 

“Though it would give me an excuse to go see ya,” his cowboy murmured against his skin.

Okay, if that wasn’t enough to make someone feel warm and fuzzy he wasn’t sure what was. This brought Jack full circle to his not knowing what to do. He could handle the sexy times well, okay, he couldn’t but he could handle it more than feelings. Feelings complicated things, even more than they already were.

“Yer thinking again,” Clay said. “I’ll have to fix that.”

He moved his mouth to bite down on the lower side of Jack’s neck; almost his shoulder actually, at some point his shirt had slid down a bit to reveal more skin. 

‘Not thinking is good,’ Jack thought hazily as he tilted his head back to give him more room.

No wait, thinking was good; he needed to think but that was hard with Clay sucking, what was probably another hickey, on his body. Thinking meant not touching and to do that he needed to prove Clay wrong. He slid his hand down, giving into the desire to grope Clay’s stomach muscles as he did so, and dropped it into his coat pocket. 

“Changing chopsticks,” he said with a hitch in his voice as Clay bit him again.

His cowboy lost his grip when Jack suddenly shrunk and he hastened under the jet. The fall had hurt but hopefully he hadn’t damaged anything. He didn’t have time to worry about that though as he was busy searching for the emergency hatch. Once found he shifted back to normal size and climbed in. The hatch was actually meant for parachuting out of if he needed to but it worked well in this case. 

He made his way to the cockpit and thanked the heavens it was still full of gas and started easily. Jack took it to the sky quietly; any invention of his was silent unless he wanted it to be loud. He poked his head out the window to grin at a scowling Clay.

“You shouldn’t underestimate me,” he informed his cowboy cheerfully. “Oh and one more thing,” he continued. “If you want your hat back safely you will come and you’ll come alone.”

And with those parting words he headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any butchering of his accent you notice.


	7. Chapter 7

"A new Wu," Wuya gasped loudly and Jack jerked up.

He then proceeded to swear as his head hit the inside of the jack-bot he’d been working on.

"You do that on purpose," he snapped while rubbing the sore spot.

The ghost just did a weird smirk thing; it was hard to describe with the mask. 

"Well what is it?" Jack asked.

"It's the Sphere of Yun," was the response.

"Okay," Jack said. "What's it do?"

He ducked his head back into his jack-bot to fix some of the wiring while he listened.

"It allows you to form an invisible, impenetrable prison around your enemy. It also gives you control over the prisoner's possessions and powers."

Jack jerked up again and swore with another loud thump.

"Does that mean they could control my jack-bots?" He demanded.

Wuya nodded and Jack went to survey his Wu.

"Fuck that, where's it located?"

There was no way in hell he was letting anyone get control of his robots. They were his.

"Down," Wuya responded and Jack grabbed his Wu detector as well. 

"It's the digger then," he decided. "Come on bots. We've got a Wu to collect."

XXX

"HERE'S JACK!" The genius shouted as he drilled into the cavern dramatically.

Silence greeted him. His digger landed on the ground, his jack-bots flew in and still silence; there was no moment at all. Jack frowned and looked around. Was this a trap? As far as he could see the cavern was empty. No monks.

'Nah, the monks aren't smart enough to set a trap,' he decided.

Still he was cautious as he got out of the vehicle and walked to the Wu's pedestal. Still nothing. He frowned but reached out and quickly plucked it from the spot. He looked around, paranoid, and then confused as nothing happened.

"Put this in the safe," he gave the Wu to one of his jack-bots. 

The robot whirred away to do as commanded and Jack slid his goggles down over his eyes. The monks thought they were just for fashion but they actually had a bunch of different uses. He looked around and frowned. No heat signatures in the area. He changed the setting and saw that one section of the walls was thinner. He debated with himself for a minute before sighing.

"Break the wall," he told one of his bots. 

Once the rubble cleared he blinked. He had gone from a stone cavern to a wooden passage way. Jack followed the passage way for a while, flinching every time a beam creaked and sent dust down. He finally came across some cells and started snickering.

"Really?" He asked the monks locked in one. "I just lost a lot of respect for you all," he smirked. "And to think I call you guys my rivals," he sighed dramatically. 

"Shut up Spicer," the dragon of air snapped. "Why are you even here?"

"I came for the Wu of course. Which I have by the way," he added. "So there's no need to rush with your escape. Take your time."

He went to relax against the wall all cool like but ended up pacing instead.

"I put a lot of work into this," he informed them. "I had this big dramatic entrance and none of you were around to see it."

Now he slouched with a pout.

"What's the point in being bad ass if no one sees it?"

"Yes, we feel so bad for you," Raimundo snorted and Jack stuck his tongue out at him childishly. 

There was a couple of angry shouting as his bots suddenly dragged some girls into the area; one of them was a bigger blonde that looked familiar and he grinned. 

"You must be Jessie. What are you doing around here?"

"Wait, how do you know Clay's sister?" Kimiko asked.

Jack floundered for a moment.

"I, uh, heard about her when we were at Clay's farm for the Wu," he lied.

Probably best if they didn't know that Jack had stalked Clay's history online.

"And who are ya? Yer whiter then the clouds on a hot summer day."

"I'm Jack Spicer. Evil boy genius extraordinary," he introduced himself.

"He's an annoying pathetic loser," Raimundo snapped.

'He must still be angry about the arrow incident,' Jack thought amused.

"Sorry, but who's locked in a cage right now," he pointed out.

He snapped his fingers and the Jack-bots released the girls.

"But yeah, why do you have your brother locked in a jail cell?"

There was silence for a moment as the girl glared at him.

"I was going ta follow him to the Wu and challenge him ta a fight over it."

"That would be the only way Clay would fight you," he agreed.

"I ain't fightin you Jess," Clay growled.

"Why," Jack asked, ignoring Clay for the moment.

He didn't want to be distracted and these kind of things confused him; the intricate dance of relationships. People were far more difficult than his robots.

"Because he's the golden boy," she spat. "Always better than me. “Clay can't do no wrong" she imitated someone, probably their mother. 

Jack stared at her for a moment.

"Have you seen Thor?" He asked and Kimiko snorted.

Everyone turned to look at her and she shrugged.

"What? He's got a point."

Jack eyed her for a moment; not sure what to think of her agreeing with him before shrugging.

"Either way your plan won't work," he informed Jessie. "I already have the Wu."

Everyone turned to look at him and he frowned.

"What? Weren't you listening before?" He asked. "No one was there and I wasn't about to wait until someone showed up," he huffed. 

He gestured and one of his bots flew forward to laser the lock off. Immediately one of the girls moved forward and kicked his Jack bot away and into the wall.

"What the fuck!" Jack exclaimed. "He never did anything to you."

"Ya were about to let them go," Jessie snapped.

"Well yeah," Jack rolled his eyes. "As pathetic as they are," he scowled at them. "They're my enemies." 

'Mostly,' he conceded in his head and refused to look at Clay. 

"Besides Clay wouldn't have fought you anyways. Or he would have found some other way to win that didn't involve violence."

He shook his head fondly. 

"The first time I ever fought him for a Wu; we needed to catch a blue bird. I was jumping around trying to grab it and you know what he did? Filled his hat with seeds."

"I'd forgotten about tha’," Clay murmured amused and Jack stuck his tongue out at him.

"My point is, he'll go around you not through you."

"One time we had to go through an obstacle course to get a dog. We were trying to see who could get the best time and Clay just walked around the course to pick it up," Raimundo contributed and they all laughed.

"I'm beginning to feel unloved," Clay said, in his wonderful cowboy voice, dryly.

"Good," Jessie said and suddenly the girls knocked Jack's robots into the wall breaking them. 

'I forgot they're not good in small spaces,' Jack thought worriedly.

The girls turned to him and he suddenly bent over to protect his stomach and face.

"Not the face," he yelped.

There's pure silence for a moment before Jessie snorted in disgust.

"Yer weaker than a newborn kitten."

"Am not," Jack protested while he straightened up indignantly.

Immediately Jessie punched him and Jack groaned. It wasn't as bad as he was used to though. The monks were much more badass.

"Clay hits harder then you," he informed the girl and immediately regretted it as she kicked him into a wall and punched him again. 

One of her hits went into his shoulder and he heard a loud popping sound. Jack had to bite his tongue to hold back the scream bubbling in the back of his throat. In the background he could hear something that sounded almost like a snarl.

"Weakling," Jessie said.

"Hey," Omi yelled. "Leave him alone. One should not fight against someone weaker then yourself."

Jack would have felt insulted except he was currently trying to ignore his pain.

"Yeah," Raimondo added. "We're the only ones that are allowed to beat him up."

"I'm not a fucking toy," Jack muttered.

His hand went to his shoulder but he didn't have time to do anything since Jessie hit him again. A couple seconds later he heard a screech and felt himself thrown to land on the hard ground with a hiss. There was another screech and then footsteps.

"Shit. Are you okay?" Raimundo asked and Jack lifted his head to stare at him.

"You never cared before," he said confused.

He awkwardly got to his feet and nearly fell again only to be caught by someone. Jack looked up and found Clay; he smiled.

"Thanks," he muttered with a blush.

"Are ya okay?" Clay asked as well worried. "Tha' arm looks broken."

Jack got his bearings and felt it before he shook his head.

"Just dislocated," he reassured him. "Give me a sec."

He wobbled a couple steps away and took hold of his shoulder. Jack sucked in a huge breath before snapping it back in place. The genius sighed in relief.

"Much better," he remarked and then looked up.

All the monks were staring at him and he frowned.

"What? I had to learn first aid with all the injuries you guys have given me."

"We've ruined your arm before?" Omi asked horrified and Jack scowled.

"It's hardly ruined," he muttered and then flopped to the ground with a wince.

He shrugged off his jacket and then investigated his body. 

"Nothing's broken," he muttered to himself. "No cuts either, just bruises."

"Aren't you worried?" Kimiko demanded.

"About what?" Jack asked confused. "I figure you guys aren't going to hurt me when we aren't after a Sheng Gong Wu. Plus I'm already injured and that would go against your good guy code."

"We're locked in a cell," Raimondo pointed out exasperated.

"Eh," Jack shrugged. "That's not a big deal."

He stumbled to his feet with Clay steadying him again. Jack had to take a deep breath to A: ignore his bruises and B: ignore the heat of Clay's hand. He wobbled towards the door and bent to look in the lock.

"Pathetic," he muttered. "This is practically prehistoric."

"What the fuck are you taking about," Raimundo demanded annoyed.

"Oh shut up," Jack snapped at him before grabbing his coat to rummage in his pockets.

"I changed my mind," the monk growled. "I want to punch him.

"You won't if you want my help," Jack retorted and then beamed as he found what he was looking for.

"You keep a laser in your coat?" Kimiko stated in disbelief.

"Course I do," Jack said and then glanced at her. "Are you honestly surprised?"

There was silence for a moment as he knelt by the lock.

"No," the female monk sighed. 

Jack chuckled, turned on the laser, and proceeded to cut the lock off.

"There," he announced.

The genius stumbled a bit as he got to his feet and Clay was immediately there to steady him.

"I'm fine," he huffed.

Clay's warmth against his side was very comforting but Jack tried to ignore it.

'Don't make a fool of yourself,' he thought.

Clay didn't let him pull away though and instead hooked Jack's arm over his shoulder.

"Seriously," Jack said exasperated as Omi opened their door. "I'm fine; you guys hit much harder."

There was a look of guilt that appeared on Clay's face for a second before he looked away.

"You give them good reason," Dojo pointed out and Jack grinned.

"Dojo, my man. You should stop by sometime," he offered as cheerfully as he could.

There was silence for a moment while everyone stared at him. 

"Why?" The dragon asked suspiciously. 

"No reason," Jack reassured him. "I figured it'd be fun to hang out."

"You wanna build dragon robots don't ya?" Clay asked.

"Of course not," Jack said defensibly. "I would never use Dojo like that."

The gleam in his eye as he studied the dragon said something else.

“That is good to hear friend Jack," Omi said cheerfully.

Everyone looked at him in silence for a moment before deciding not to say anything. Dojo moved, uneasily, towards Kimiko who lifted him to her shoulders. 

"Okay how do we get out?" She asked.

"Well, I'm going this way," Jack announced and started walking.

Or attempted to but was hampered by Clay.

"Oh for-," he ducked under the arm with a huff. "For the last time I'm fine," he snapped.

Clay might be gorgeous but Jack hated being treated like an invalid. He'd spent too much time in the hospital when he was young. It was why he'd learned to fix most of his own wounds; plus the monks were hazardous to his health. For some reason the quartet followed him with Raimundo snickering at Clay.

"Aww, your princess doesn't want to be carried," he teased.

"I'm not anyone's princess," Jack glared at him and Raimundo laughed.

"Sure you’re not."

Jack grumbled and moved ahead of him. He had a slight limp but he was used to things like that and could easily ignore the pain so he scowled at Clay as he moved closer.

"So, what are we going to do about the girls?" Kimiko changed the subject and Jack snorted.

"Keep me out of it. I came to get the Wu and make fun of you losers. I've accomplished both of those so I'm leaving."

"I ain't fighting Jess," was Clay's response right after Jack's.

The point appeared moot when they entered the cavern. His jack-bots were surrounding his digger protectively and the girls were standing in front of them.

"Oh for the love of-," Jack growled. "Hey Neanderthals," he yelled and stomped up to them. "Your attractive brother is right there," he pointed Clay out to Jessie and glared at her. "So leave my shit alone."

For once the girl ignored her brother to stare at Jack.

"You a mechanic?" She asked and Jack snorted. 

"Among other things," he said smugly, and then more suspiciously. "Why?"

Jessie glanced at the other girls who all nodded before she turned back to Jack. The monks, dragon, and Jack were all eyeing her suspiciously. 

"We got some bikes we wan' ya to look at."

Jack stared at her and then rubbed his forehead. 

"You know, I have a headache right now and I really don't want to deal with this."

By this he meant a crazy biker gang and the annoying monks. Jessie glared at him and Jack looked around at the girls. The monks were surprisingly quite behind them as he thought. These girls were pretty strong and were already in the dark like he was; it wouldn't hurt to make some allies.

"Look, give me your number and I'll come back in a couple days," he said. 

"How do I know ya telling the truth," Jessie asked with narrow eyes and Jack sighed.

He really did not have the patience for this. His head was aching from when he bumped it in his robot earlier and his bruises were starting to hurt but he was still feeling pretty good from getting the Wu and mocking the dragons.

"I'll give you my number," he said exasperated. "That way you can contact me if I don't."

They had a stare off for a moment before the girl nodded and handed over her phone. 

"Wait really?" Kimiko asked in disbelief. "Shouldn't we stop this?"

Jack handed over his as well so they could exchange numbers.

"Too late losers," he smirked at them. 

"…You realize your sister got Jack's number before you did right?" Raimundo asked Clay.

Jack made the mistake of looking at Clay and he quickly took a step back behind the girls as he saw the scowl on his face. 

"Well I'll, uh, be going now," he said cheerfully. 

"Yeah, go hide in your ivory tower," Raimundo sneered and Jack stopped.

"You know what," Jack turned to Jessie. "I want a favor. As part of our mutual beneficial relationship; punch him for me," he pointed to Raimundo. "Preferably in the face but I don't really care."

He glared at Raimundo who was looking very pissed and walked into his digger.

XXX

Jack's mind was whirring as he jotted down some equations. It was a couple days later and an idea had popped into his head involving the dragon robot and he was starting to fiddle with it. He wouldn't be able to start building it until he got a chance to study Dojo but he could work out some equations. One of his bots whirred to a stop by his side and beeped.

"What is it J1?" he asked absentmindedly.

The robot made a couple more noises and Jack looked up. The genius practically froze in place when he saw Clay at the bottom of the stairs. He'd changed the protocol so that Clay could get in but he had never expected him to actually show after his challenge by the jet. Jack had to mentally remind himself to start breathing. It was just so weird having Clay in his workshop.

"Are ya really going to be working with Jess?" The monk broke the silence and Jack stared at him.

That wasn't what he has expected to hear. There was something off with Clay's voice and face; some emotion the genius didn't recognise. He really wished people were as easy to understand as mechanics. 

"Uh," was his eloquent response.

Wait, maybe he did recognize that face. It was similar to the one Jack had seen in the mirror during the whole siren incident but that would mean…? No, there was no way Clay was jealous. The concept made no sense at all…still.

"So, this should kind of go without saying but I'm uh, into guys."

Jack really hoped he had read the situation right because if he hadn't this would be hugely embarrassing. To his bemusement it did seem to help as Clay relaxed his shoulders a bit. The genius was relieved Clay was across the room as it made it easier to think. Because of that he immediately threw his arm up when the monk stepped forward.

"Stop!"

The monk did and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I'm working on something," Jack gestured to the papers on his table. "And I can't think when you're in close proximity to me."

“Oh?”

Jack jerked his head up; it was one simple word but the tone in it caught his attention. Clay was walking steadily towards him and the genius quickly got to his feet. Clay stepped in front of him, pinned him to the table, and kissed him. Jack felt his brain stop and his arms immediately went up around the monk’s neck to kiss him back. They took a small breathing break after a minute with Jack enjoying the close proximity. 

“Ya still haven’ explained Dyris,” Clay murmured against his throat killing Jack’s mood. 

The genius scowled heavily.

“If you can’t figure it out, I’m not about to tell you,” he snapped.

Just thinking about the bitch made him angry and he kissed Clay again. The cowboy was his and Jack did not share. He moved his mouth to Clay’s neck and bit down getting a gasp. His hands slowly moved down and he untucked Clay’s shirt from his pants before undoing the buckle of his belt. The monk’s eyes went wide and he sucked in his breath.

“Wha’ are ya doing?” he asked which Jack thought was a rather stupid question. 

The genius didn’t answer and slowly slid down Clay’s body feeling him up as he did. He could feel the monk tensing up and Jack took a breath before he undid Clay’s pants and tugged his erection free. Jack caught his breath at the sight of it; he’d watched the videos and read the books for research ahead of time but he hadn’t expected Clay to be so large. 

He was suddenly filled with a mix of nervousness and excitement. Clay himself was holding still and didn’t seem to know what to do. The genius took a breath and then leaned forward. He started at the base of the cock right next to his balls; just licking the flesh there.

‘Not sure about the taste,’ Jack thought, it wasn’t bad just weird, before he focused all his attention on the cock in front of him. 

He took his time with it; slowly moving his mouth along Clay’s dick. Jack licked and lightly sucked on the flesh as he moved his lips slowly around and then up the cowboy’s erection. He was cataloging, and enjoying, each sound Clay made. Making mental notes of which spots seemed to really effect the man. 

“Jack,” the genius heard the monk breathe out above him. 

It almost sounded like he was whining and large hands wound through his red hair. 

‘Can’t have that,’ Jack decided. 

He was enjoying himself, enjoyed being in control, and he wasn’t about to let Clay take it from him. Jack didn’t look away from his task, just snapped his fingers and two of his robots flew forward to take Clay’s hands and hold them behind his back.

“Jack,” he heard him groan again and hearing his name on Clay’s lips made him smirk.

‘I like it,’ he decided.

He finally reached the top, swirled his tongue around the head and then took it in his mouth. Jack still went slowly, taking a little bit in a time, swirling his tongue and sucking, making mental notes as he went. Clay was trembling underneath him and he could hear the monk’s groans above him. And swear words; the cowboy was swearing quite a bit. Jack continue to go slowly; taking in an inch at a time until he had Clay all the way in; just brushing the back of his throat. The genius was a bit relieved; he hadn’t been sure whether he would be able to deep throat the man. He swallowed around the cock in his throat and sucked. He had just started to experiment with Clay’s balls; rolling them in his hands when he felt the monk stiffen. There was a strangled noise above him which was the only warning he got before cum was rolling down his throat and Jack pulled away surprised. It didn’t help as that just got it over his shirt and face. 

The genius stood up, grabbed a glass of water, he always kept one on his work table, rinsed his mouth out and spat. Next he grabbed a pair of scissors, also something he always keeps on the table, to cut his shirt off. Pulling it over his head would have got semen in his hair which would be gross. He was feeling quite smug since Clay was still a little out of it and cleaned his face and the cowboy’s, now flaccid, dick with the fabric before tossing it to the side. He then pulled Clay’s face down and kissed him. That seemed to bring him out the post orgasm smog and the monk moved, placed his hands under Jack’s ass making him squeak, and set him on the table. Then the kissing started up again.

Jack let out a small groan as Clay’s hands moved over his chest. He had a brief moment of insecurity; the genius knew he was not as physically attractive as Clay but it passed the moment the cowboy bit his bottom lip and slipped his tongue through Jack’s parted lips. Most of Jack’s thought left him at that point and he tugged on Clay’s shirt; pulling him closer and in between his legs. Just as Clay’s hand was moving down over his pants a loud ringing noise went out and Jack groaned in annoyance. 

“What’s that?” Clay asked in surprise as Jack put his head down on the cowboy’s shoulder. 

“The phone,” Jack grumbled before looking at his computer screen and blinked. 

Kimiko’s face was lit up on it; the photo was a rather embarrassing one he had a Jackbot snap when they were fighting at one point. 

“Ya have Kimiko’s number?” Clay asked in surprise. 

“I have all your numbers,” Jack responded dismissively. 

He left out the fact that he had them hooked into his computer so he could eavesdrop on them. 

“I want to know how she got mine,” he grumbled before resting his head back down on Clay’s shoulder. 

He was too annoyed to move so he just gestured to one of his robots. A second later the ringing stopped and an actually image of Kimiko appeared on the screen. There was silence for a moment as she stared at them before Jack rolled his eyes.

“What?” he snapped.

His mood was tempered slightly by the fact that he could see Clay blushing out of the corner of his eye. The genius rather liked the way the pink looked on his cheeks. 

“Uh…” Kimiko said and Jack could practically see her forcing her mind back on track. 

“You’re needed at the temple Clay,” she managed to get out even as her eyes wandered over the half-naked Jack and Clay that was between his knees. 

“I’ll be righ’ there,” Clay said and she quickly hung up. 

Jack couldn’t help but snicker and then he was actually laughing against Clay’s shoulder. 

“Did you see her face?” he cackled. 

Clay chuckled in return and Jack leaned up to kiss him again. The cowboy hat caught his eye as he leaned his head back slightly and he blinked. It had somehow managed to stay on during the whole thing and he smirked. 

“Wha’ are you planning?” Clay asked suspiciously and Jack just grinned. 

He wrapped his legs around the cowboy’s waist and grinned at him. 

“Bet you can’t carry me to the door.” 

Clay immediately smirked and lifted his hands to Jack’s thighs as he stood up.

“And if I win?”

“I’ll give you a repeat performance,” Jack offered with a grin and quite happily smirked at the darkening of Clay’s eyes. 

He didn’t bother telling him what Jack wanted since the genius was fully aware he would lose the bet. It was merely a distraction and he kissed Clay hard sliding his hands over his shoulders and down his strong back. He felt the hitch of breath but instead of taking advantage of the open mouth he moved his down to Clay’s throat. He found a nice spot on the side of Clay’s throat and started to kiss and suck at it. Clay tensed up slightly and Jack bit down softly earning a groan. The genius could feel Clay grip his thighs tighter and he continued to stroke his hands over the monk’s shoulder muscles and ground his body down slightly against Clay’s. It gave him some wonderful friction so he did it again. Jack felt Clay’s hands loosen on him for a second before they tightened again.

“Cheater,” the taller man hissed and Jack merely laughed before switching his attention to the other side of his neck. 

By the time they reached the door Jack had managed to leave several hickeys in easily visible places. The only way Clay would be able to hide them was with a scarf or a turtleneck and those weren’t allowed at the temple. The genius was quite pleased with himself; now everyone would know Clay was his. 

The monk set him down at the door and Jack leaned up to kiss him again. He pushed Clay back slightly with his hands roaming over his shoulders.

“Guess you win,” he whispered and then smirked. “I think I’ll take a conciliation prize though.” 

The genius moved his hand and swiftly snatched Clay’s hat off his head and stepped back to shut the door quickly before the cowboy could react. He was sure the monk could hear him cackling on the other side of the door as he also locked it; just for good measure. He then turned his attention to the hat which he would add to the first one he’d stolen.

“Hm, maybe I should start a collection.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite couple for this fandom. I wish there was more art for them so I made my own.


End file.
